Five times Viktor got away with what he wanted
by Ixiofim
Summary: And one time he didn't(at least at first).


_**This is just a random idea I got. Some random insights into Viktor's life. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Mikhail Nikiforov was a serious man who seldom laughed or showed affection. His work was everything for him. Whenever he was at home, he was found in his study, reading the newspaper or working with his laptop. His wife, Anna often tried to coax a smile or two out of him, but rarely succeeded. It was not that he was not fond of her; in fact he loved her with all his heart. However, he was never really into displaying affection.

The only person capable of lightening him up was his son, Vitya. Vitya with his cute, heart shaped smile and his love for skating and puppies. Vitya who had long, beautiful, silvery hair. Mikhail normally disapproved of long hair in boys, but he made an exception for his son. One had to be a really hard hearted person indeed to have those flowing locks chopped off.

One matter on which Mikhail was unwilling to compromise on was Vitya's studies. Vitya was not dumb, but he spent too much time on the rink to be able to focus on studies.

'I am going to the rink.' The eleven year old said. Mikhail frowned.

'Vitya, what did I tell you before the exams?'

'Oh, I forgot, dad. What was it?'

Mikhail sighed. Vitya's forgetfulness would one day be the death of him.

'I told you that I wouldn't allow you to the rink, unless you get at least a B in all subjects.'

'Oh.' Viktor said, momentarily disquieted.

'I got your report card yesterday. So, what have you got to say for yourself?'

'Dad, I want to be a professional figure skater. What will I do with all the stuff I am studying in school?'

Mikhail sighed. This was not the first time they were discussing this. And he didn't think it would be the last either. 'Vitya, a figure skater's professional life is short. Most figure skaters retire in their late twenties? After that, what would you do with your life? Yakov had to work at a regular job for many years before he got to be a coach. '

'Alright Dad. I will work hard from now on. But please dad, don't stop me from going onto the ice. I'd die if I was kept away from the ice.' Viktor said, dramatically.

Mikhail couldn't help laughing at his son's antics. Vitya flashed him a cute heart shaped smile and he couldn't help melt. He was his only son, after all.

'Alright.' Mikhail said. 'I'll give you one last chance. But if you don't improve your grades, you better say goodbye to ice-skating.'

' _Spasibo,_ Dad!' Vitya said, hugging him. 'You're the best.'

* * *

'Oh, what an adorable puppy!' Viktor's mother, Anna exclaimed when she saw the adorable poodle in her son's arms. She then sported a stern look. 'But Vitenika, I told you that pets are not allowed in our house.'

Anna loved dogs, she really did. However, she didn't think they'd be any good at keeping one. Both she and her husband went to work, and Vitya had school and after school he almost always headed directly to the rink. How would they ever fit in the care of a dog in their busy schedules?

'Relax, mom.' Viktor said. 'It is Georgi's dog, Makkachin. He and his family are going on vacation, so he asked me to take care of it.

'Georgi? I did not know he had a dog.'

'He got Makkachin quite recently.'

Anna frowned. Somehow, Viktor's rink mate did not strike her as a dog person. He was somehow too _intense_ to be into dogs.

'It's just for a week. Makkachin has nowhere else to go.' Viktor said. 'Alright.' His mother said, resignedly.

Makkachin became an instant favourite among the Nikiforovs. Viktor spent every moment he could with him, even taking him to the rink. Anna adored him, and even Mikhail couldn't help warming to the poodle. He was very well behaved, and the only real effort they had to put in was in preventing him from stealing steamed buns.

Then one day, Anna found out.

'VIKTOR!' she screamed. Viktor was startled. He knew that the only time his mother called him by his given name was when she was angry with him, she normally called him either _Vitya_ or _Vitenika._

'Yes, Mom!'

'I just had a talk with Georgi's mother today. She told me that they don't have a dog, and they never would.' Viktor turned pale.

'So, what do you have to say for yourself?'

'I…I am sorry, mom.' Viktor said. 'I was walking by the pet shop and he was so cute and adorable, I just couldn't resist. So, I used my birthday money to get him.

Anna looked at the boy, who was clutching Makkachin as if to protect the dog with his dear life. They made such a cute picture. 'I am sorry.' Viktor repeated. 'Please don't make me give him up.'

Anna sighed. 'I'll talk with Mikhail about it.' He said. 'But I am not very pleased with you, you know.'

* * *

By the age of fourteen, Viktor Nikiforov had won the attention of almost every girl in his class. He was tall and graceful and had pretty hair and lovely cerulean eyes. His proficiency on the ice made him even more endearing to them. While he enjoyed the attention, he seldom reciprocated their advances. Skating was his thing. Romance was a waste of time.

Then one day, after school, he ran into Marya. Marya Ivanova was the prettiest girl in class-possibly in the entire school. Guys lined up to ask her out, and she rejected them all.

Viktor had never really noticed Marya before. Sure, he knew of her existence. However, this was the first time he had noticed that her eyes looked like pools of water. That her lips were so well-shaped and kissable. That her hair was… When Viktor Nikiforov wanted something, he went for it.

Marya frowned when she saw Viktor approach her. _Not him too._

Unlike her friends, she was never really struck by the boy. He looked too feminine for her taste, though his femininity was what drew in some of the other girls.

'Hey, Marya.' He said. 'I'm Viktor.'

'I know.' The girl said, not impolitely. He felt herself blush. Alright, if one looked past his feminine looks, he was rather hot. He had a fine form, which was emphasized by his slightly too-tight school uniform. His long hair and blue eyes gave him a really striking look. And she really didn't mean to look, but she couldn't help noticing that ass of his when he walked towards him.

Okay, he was _very_ hot.

'Marya.' Viktor said, inching closer to the teenage girl. 'Let's go out.' He lightly caught the tips of her finger. Marya felt like she had been struck by a bolt of electricity.

'Sure.' She said.

* * *

The next jump was a triple toe loop. Yakov watched his young protégé with pride. Vitya was sure to win the junior Grand Prix this time round as well.

He then frowned, when what he thought would be a triple turned into a quad. That idiot! How many times did he have to tell him that quads were off-limits for him since his body was still growing!

There was a huge applause at the feat, though some of the audience had a look of disapproval on their faces. Yakov was sure they were questioning the capability of a coach who allowed such a young boy to perform quads. But most reactions were positive.

'Vitya!' Yakov shouted at the boy, once he descended from the podium, gold medal in hand. 'How many times should I tell you that quads are off limits for you right now?'

'Yakov, I'll be competing in the Senior Division next year. I'd have to perform quads anyway then. So what's the harm if I do them now?'

'Don't argue with me. You should listen to your coach.' Yakov said.

'Ciao, Ciao.' Celestino, one of the other coaches said, walking up to Viktor and Yakov. 'Yakov, go a little easy on him. He has won gold, after all.'

'Oh, Celestino. Do you mean that I can perform quads in the Worlds and the Nationals as well?'

'No, you may not!' said both the coaches at the same time. But Viktor did, all the same.

* * *

As he performed on ice, Viktor felt the sensation of being watched, intensely. At first, he laughed it off. There was bound to be a lot of people around, watching. It was to be expected.

But this was different. He was the subject of someone's really intense gazes. He quickly glanced at the side, and saw him. Fydor.

Viktor knew Fydor, but was never close to him. Back in school, he was in the year above Viktor's. The way he was watching him, he looked clearly enamoured with the skater.

Viktor couldn't help noticing that Fydor had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He suddenly felt desire pool inside him. 'I am taking a break.' He told Yakov, and walked up to Fydor.

'Hi, Fydor.' He said.

'H..hi.' the older man stuttered, stunned at being directly confronted by his object of desire.

'You have beautiful eyes.' Viktor said. The other man blushed. Viktor gave him a lascivious smile, and ran a finger across his cheekbone. 'What do you say? Shall we go out for a drink after I finish practice?'

Fydor was stunned by the encounter.

He often went to the rink to watch Viktor. He had wanted Viktor for so long. However he was too frightened to ever approach him.

He was not afraid of rejection. However, he knew that homosexuality was still frowned upon in Russia. He was afraid that Viktor would react the way _they_ did when he told them. That he would call him a freak or a pervert. But it seemed like he too swung that way.

Fydor couldn't help feeling admiration for Viktor's straightforwardness. It was so bold of him to flirt with him by the rink, in the presence of so many. He hoped that someday, he would be at least half as carefree as Viktor.

* * *

Viktor was puzzled.

Right from his childhood, he had always found it easy to get what he wanted. He was unaccustomed to rejection. In fact, Yuuri was the only one who had rejected him in years.

Viktor thought of his behaviour during the banquet. He assumed that he was that kind of a guy-fun, easy-going and flirtatious. He thought of how he had been almost grinding on top of him when he asked him to be his coach. Was that a one-time act? Was he in reality a cold and stand-offish person? Or was he just shy? Was it actually the alcohol which did the talking that day?

He thought of his own words and actions that day. Did he misspeak something? He thought of how he had asked him to sleep with him. He did not mean it sexually, but did the Japanese man take it that way? Oh God! He must have thought he was some kind of a pervert. He thought of how he met him naked, at the hot springs. Viktor had always been forward, but there was a line between being forward and being a creep. Had he inadvertently crossed it?

He would make up for it, Viktor decided. From the next day onwards, he would be the model coach. And maybe someday, Yuuri would end up feeling confident enough to open up to him.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Do leave a review._**


End file.
